Found you
by Animelove30
Summary: It has been a year since Chihiro left the spirit world. Haku goes to her house and finds her and makes her happy again. Read the story to find out the rest.
1. I'm home!

Found You

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or the characterers.

By: Marissa Barlow

"Will we meet again sometime" Chihiro said as she clutched Haku's hand tighter. "Sure we will" the boy said with a smile. "Promise" Chihiro said. "I promise" Haku said. "Now go and don't look back" Haku said. Chihiro let go of his hand and walked towards her parents who were scolding her. She followed them back to the car until she turned around and looked through the tunnel. She could not see Haku standing there in the distance. She felt a lump in her throat she was about to cry until she sucked it up and got in the car.

1 year later.

"Class dismissed" Chihiro's math teacher said. Chihiro grabbed her books and other items and shoved them in her book sack. Chihiro walked to the long hall that lead to the exit and walked out the door. Chihiro looked around at all the kids running home happy that school was over. Chihiro was in no rush to get home so she always took her time and enjoyed the breeze. Chihiro walked up her drive way and went in the house. "Mom I'm home" Chihiro said. No one answered. Chihiro dropped her book sack on the couch and walked in the kitchen. She grabbed a note of the fridge that read " Chihiro I have to work late today so please don't leave the house and lock the doors your father will be back from work soon. Love mother" Chihiro shrugged and pinned the note back on on fridge. She walked up to her bedroom and took out some books. She was about to do her homework. She took out an outfit to change into until she heard a knock on her window.


	2. Found!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or the Characters.

Chihiro walked over to her window and looked out it. She didn't see anything. She went to the kitchen for a snack thinking the knock was nothing. She grabbed some cheeze it's and went back up to her room. She sat on her bed and ate her crackers until she felt like something was wrong. She looked to her side and noticed the window was open. She gasped and and ran to her basement. She grabbed a metal baseball bat that she used when she played baseball with her dad. She walked back up to her bedroom trying to be as calm as possible. Chihiro sat on her bed as she shook from fear.

All of a sudden her closet door opened. Chihiro swung at the person coming out but she missed and hit the wall. She was about to take another swing until she noticed Haku was standing in front of her. She just stared at him. "I didn't mean to scare you" Haku said. Chihiro put the bat down and sat on her bed. Haku sat down beside her and put his arm around her. "Are you alright Chihiro" Haku said. Chihiro nodded and hugged him as tight as she could. Haku ran his fingers through her hair and tried to comfort her.

Chihiro let go of him and wiped the tears from her face. "I missed you" Chihiro said. "I thought I would see you again' Chihiro said as she started sobbing. "Shh shh it's okay I'm here now" Haku said as he hugged her. Chihiro let him go and stared into his eyes. Haku leaned into kiss her until Chihiro turned her head towards her wall. "Oh man my mom's gonna kill me" Chihiro said as she looked at the dent in her wall. Haku got up from the bed and did a spell and the dent was gone. "How did you do that" Chihiro said in amazement. "Magic" Haku said as he smiled.


	3. A kiss and a hug

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or the characters

Chihiro kissed Haku's cheek. "Thanks you really saved my butt" Chihiro said while smiling. Haku wiped the lipgloss of his face. "Your welcome" Haku said. "Chihiro I'm home" Chihiro's father called from downstairs. "Quick hide" Chihiro said. Haku ran in her closet. Chihiro's dad walked in her bedroom and hugged her. "You okay kiddo" Her dad said with a suit case in his hand. "Yeah just doing some homework" Chihiro said. He looked at her open notebook. "Is it hard do you need help" he said. "No I got it" Chihiro said. "Well if you need me I'll be in my bedroom" he said. Chihiro nodded. He kissed her forehead and left.

Haku came out of the closet and sat back down on the bed next to Chihiro. Chihiro sighed and had a sad look on her face. "What's wrong" Haku said with a concerned look on his face. "I wish I could go back to the spirit world with you" Chihiro said. "I can't go back" Haku replied. "Why not" Chihiro said. Well when you left the spirit world I quit working for Yubaba" Haku said while smiling. "Well where have you been living for the past year" Chihiro said. "A foster home" Haku said. "Chihiro I'm home" she heard her mother say. "You have to leave" Chihiro said. Haku nooded. Haku hugged her and jumped out the window. Chihiro ran downstairs. "Mom when is dinner" Chihiro said. "Right now" her mother said. Chihiro looked around. "But you didn't cook anything" Chihiro said. "I'm too tired to cook so were going out to eat" she said. Chihiro nodded and ran upstairs.


	4. A question

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or the characters.

Chihiro searched her closet for something to wear. She found A white shirt, some jeans, and blue flats. She slipped all that on and ran downstairs when she heard her dad honking the horn in the car. She jumped in the car and sat in the backseat quietly for a few minutes.

"Mom may I ask you a question" Chihiro said. "Yes Chihiro anything" her mother said with a loving smile. "Well you know how you've been wanting to adopt me an older sister" Chihiro said. "Yes" her mother said. "Well theres this boy that is loving on the street that goes to my school and he really needs a place to stay" Chihiro said. "Oh poor thing" her mother said. "Whats his name". "Haku". "How old is he". "13". "Well of course he can stay here" her mother replied. Chihiro smiled. "What we don't even know this boy" her father said. "He's right" her mother said. "Great let him live on the street" Chihiro said. "Come on honey" chihiro's mother said to her father. "Alright but if he brakes the house rules he's outta here" he said. Chihiro smiled and kissed her dad's cheek. "Bring him home with you when you go to school tomorrow" her mother said. Chihiro just nodded and smiled.


	5. First Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away or the chracters.

Chihiro woke up at 6:30 the next morning. She took a shower and got in her school uniform. "Mom I'm leaving" Chihiro said. "Bye sweetie have a good day at school" her mother said as she kissed Chihiro's forehead. Chihiro hugged her dad and walked out the door. It is now 3:30 and Chihiro just left school. She tried to think of the closest foster home. She ran 2 blocks from her school and found St. Johns foster home. She went inside and saw Haku talking to some other kids. Haku saw her. Chihiro called his name. He ran over to Chihiro and hugged her. "What are you doing here" Haku said. "I talked to my mother and she said she wants you to come live with us" Chihiro said with a smile. "Are you serious" Haku said with a smile. Chihiro nodded. "Well lets go then" Haku said. Chihiro and Haku walked home to find her mother outside reading a book.

"Mom this is Haku" Chihiro said. Haku shook her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ogino" Haku said. "Thank you Haku" her mother said with a smile. "No thank you" Haku said. "Well Chihiro show him to the guest bedroom" her mother said with a smirk. Chihiro nodded and walked Haku to the guest bedroom. "You know I really appreciate this Chihiro" he said right before giving her lips a short but sweet kiss. Chihiro blushed like crazy . "Um your welcome" Chihiro said. Chihiro couldn't stop blushing. "It's okay Chihiro" he said with a giggle. Chihiro nodded and walked out the room and went to her room.

Haku followed her. "Did I do something wrong" Haku said. Chihiro nodded. Haku gasped. "Did I hurt you" Haku said as he observed her face for any scratch's or marks. Chihiro laughed. "You stole my first kiss silly" Chihiro said as she play punched Haku. Haku simply grinned and hugged her.


End file.
